Transformers: End of Cybertron
Transformers: End of Cybertron is the fourth installment of Steven Vo's Transformers Saga, as the sequel to Transformers: Birth of Cybertron, Dawn of Deception and Fall of the Autobots. The story is inspired by the original G1 TV series and the live-action films, which follows the final days of Cybertron and the final battle on Cybertron between the Autobots and Decepticons. Feel free to comment! Plot Part 1: Cybertron Cybertron, now a wasteland of destruction and devastation. The dying planet Cybertron is in its final days, counting down, and time is running out. We all knew these days would come. Everyday, Cybertronians would leave Cybertron in an effort to survive, as others stay behind for a final fight or for final memories before the inevitable death of Cybertron. All of this time wasted by the Autobots and Decepticons, fighting each other, not for ideology, justice, honor, power, the future, love, or peace, only for revenge and domination. There is no way to reverse all of this, faith is broken and there is no hope left. All that remains is for the Transformers to watch as Cybertron falls into darkness. It has been over ten Cybertronian years since Optimus Prime returned to lead to Autobots back into battle and they are now neck-and-neck with Megatron and the Decepticons, still wanting retaliation. The Autobots have tried their best to protect the Cybertronians and defeat them. Multiple escape ships have been built to transport innocent Cybertronians out of their dying planet, and only few more Cybertronians remain to be transported out of Cybertron. The Autobots are rushing to help the remaining Cybertronians escape Cybertron on their last escape ship. The Dinobots, now lead by Grimlock, are still fighting alongside the remaining Autobots, while they are still struggling with their communication skills. Optimus Prime and his team fight off some Decepticons who threaten to steal the ship so they can leave instead. The Autobots are able to fend off the Decepticons long enough for all the remaining Cybertronians to board the ship and there is still room for a few Autobots to board. Two of them being Sentinel Prme (where the other Primes have already left) and Chromia, who decided to do it so she could help protect the Cybertronians from possible dangers. Ironhide, now Chromia's husband, refuses to let her go, though he respects her decision. However, with the ship ready to go, Ironhide lets her leave as they say they're last goodbyes. As the ship launches out of Cybertron, the team and the Dinobots finally finish off the Decepticons. However, one last Decepticon gives a message from Megatron to the Autobots before he dies: Megatron wants the Autobots to meet at the Dark Side of Cybertron for one last showdown with the remaining Decepticons. Part 2: The Final Hours Optimus, still mourning over Ariel's death, sheds a tear on her corpse, revealing the second part of the Matrix that wants to bind together with the other part inside Optimus. Realizing he must fulfill Ariel's dying wish and he is the hero the Autobots need and deserve, he comes back to the Autobots and becomes leader once again. The Autobots have only a few of their own ships so they can escape Cybertron themselves. One of these ships is the Ark, the primary ship used by the Autobots for their outer space missions, primarily used by Optimus and his crew. The Autobots have already put in many of their last memories of their lives on Cybertron, in their assigned respective ships, including Optimus who had kept Ariel's corpse as a reminder of his promise to her. Optimus decides that the Autobots should go and fight the Decepticons for a last fight. The last Autobots fly to the Dark Side of Cybertron, where the Decepticons await. The remaining population of Decepticons are apparently the same as the remaining Autobot population. Megatron tells Optimus that these final hours of Cybertron are the perfect time for a final fight, though all the Autobots think this is a trap. Finally, the Autobots and Dinobots begin their last fight against the Decepticons. Part 3: "Til all are One" The Autobots defeat most of the Decepticons, most are destroyed by the energy of the core will eventually cause Cybertron to explode. Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave, and a few other of their remaining troops retreat into one of three remaining Autobot ships to leave the dying Cybertron, leaving the rest of the Decepticons to die. Unbeknownst to them, Drift has got on the ship. Optimus, the remaining Autobots and the Dinobots, rush to the three remaining ships, before the remaining Decepticons get hold of it them. The Dinobots and Prowl's group successfully escape in two ships, after Prowl confesses his feelings towards Arcee. Arcee, Ratchet and Ironhide get on the ship, while Optimus and Bumblebee fend off the Decepticons. The two barely make it into the ship, as it lifts off out into Cybertron's orbit. As the ships flies into outer space to an "uncertain location" to find a safe haven for the remaining Cybertronians, the six troubled Autobots look on in relief and sadness at the now destroyed Cybertron. Characters Autobots *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Arcee *Prowl *Ratchet *Ironhide *Chromia *Jazz *Crosshairs *Drift *The Dinobots **Grimlock *The Primes **Sentinel Prime Decepticons *Megatron *Starscream *Soundwave *Mirage Category:Fan Fiction